The More Things Change
by stargazingirl
Summary: Let's face it, we're all alittle curious about those that we don't understand. The story may live up to my summary, it might not. But at least give it a try.


Title: The More Things Change

Author: Lady Kayura

Rating: PG-13 for safety, but it may be upped, you've been warned.

Summary: Let's face it, we're all alittle curious about those that we don't understand. That's all you're getting. The story may live up to my summary, it might not. But at least give it a try.

Disclaimer: If I owned Sky High, I would own Disney, and if I owned Disney _Cinderella II_ would not have happened. Or at least I would not have let it be so TV movie-ish. Also, I would have fought tooth and nail to get a more complex story. But if that happened, we wouldn't have such a sweet, simple base to start with, now would we?

_ WLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWL_

Layla watched in horror as the fight broke out across the room. Her jaw dropped as she saw the tray Will was using as a shield melt beneath the intensity of Warren's fireball. _'Oh God! He'll be killed!'_ was her only thought as ran to the aid of her unfortunately powerless friend. Hwo she would aid him hadn't quite come to her yet.

_'I could string Warren up by his feet, but he could still throw his fire at Will, or the vines...'_

The heat from Warren's flames could be felt throughout the entire cafeteria. Layla and Zach stooped towards the side of table the two fighters were at, followed by Magenta and Ethan, to help Will in anyway they could. Or at least, that was Layla's reasoning. The others were just too afraid of Warren Peace to think of any way to help their friend from being roasted by one of the flaming punches the dark haired firestarter was throwing.

Though by no means did this fact make them cowards. As most of the heroes would not dare come near Peace at all, just getting as close to the fight as they were could label them as brave. But any fear Layla had of the normally quiet loner vanished beneath her wish to keep Will from harm.

_'Oh, I wish I knew of a plant that could throw the water it held, I could douse him.'_ Layla kept her eyes on the introverted pyro while searching for an idea that would be of any use. _'Of course, the fire extinguisher!'_ the voluntary sidekick spotted their salvation out of the corner of her eye.

As Warren turned towards the small line of friends that the son of the Commander and Jetstream had, the redhaired flower child found herself shaking, then strengthening her resolve at the sight of her childhood friend and long-time crush underneath the table Warren was on.

_ WLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWL_

Warren scanned the faces of the four sidekicks. Well, three after 'the popsicle' liquified himself. And all of them had absolute fear playing right across their faces. All except for the little hippie.

Oh she had fear, that was easy enough to see, but she also had a determination that he'd never seen in another fighter, never mind a sidekick on the sidelines. And it seemed that she had was almost debating with herself when her eyes widened and she started to spread her arms.

_'What does she think she'll be able to do?'_ Warren's eyes focused on the small, obviously environmentally geared freshman sidekick. No one else had even twitched to help Stronghold, not even the more powerful heroes. But this little nobody was willing to try to help her friend, even if it meant being roasted in the process. _'At least somebody in this place has alittle integrity.'_ The deviant sophmore's expression seemed to soften from his threatening snarl to a look of curiosity before he saw her gaze travel back to the boy he was standing over.

Then without warning, her arms returned to her sides quickly as the table began to shake and Warren suddenly found himself another seven feet in the air, and then going through the wall. Warren cursed himself as he shook the plaster from the column out of his hair. _'Pay more attention, moron!'_ And with that last self-deprecating thought, Warren Peace put his concentration back on his rival instead of the odd flower child.

_ WLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWL _

Layla smiled as Will's face lit up at the arrival of his superpower, strength that rivaled his father's. _'I'll never hear the end of this.'_ was the fond thought that crossed her mind along with the image of father and son arm wrestling. She then turned to look at the enormous hole her friend had made by throwing Warren and the table he was standing on at the far wall. She couldn't help but wince at the thought of the pain he must've felt on impact.

Shock dropped like an anvil into her stomach as she watched the shadowed form of the dark-haired flamethrower stalk out of the newly opened teacher's lounge.

Warren's enraged, "Think I can't take a hit!" brought everyone who was starting to celebrate her longtime friend's success to a screeching halt. Apparently, she had been the only one who had been looking at the pile of rubble where the wall used to be.

As she watched Will mimic the loner's fighting stance, minus the flames. Layla fear returned tenfold. Not only was her friend stupid enough to try fighting the sophmore, he was probably cocky enough now to try it without anything to stop the flames. _'Why did his dad have to make himself out to be invincible?'_

The vegetarian rushed forward a few steps until she caught Will's attention and shouted to him "The fire extinguisher!" Unforunately she had also been noticed by Will's enemy because she saw his form straighten. _'Please, let Will actually take my advice!'_

As the now powered sidekick ran to grab the only thing that could save him from having many third-degree burns or worse, Layla found that breaking Warren from the fight along with Will most likely saved her crush's life since she gave the raging inferno of a sophmore a perfect opening to roast the only son of his father's arch enemy.

_'Thank you for small miracles'_

_ WLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWL_

Warren launched a fury of fireballs to try to stop his opponent's progress to the extinguisher while he closed the distance between them. He mentally shook his head at the fact that the hippie was the one to think to put out his flames first. Not that it would last long.

_'Stronghold's friend or not, she's got a pretty good mind for battle. Or at least, better than that moron.'_

Once Will had the lifeline in his possession, Warren sped up his pace to get a clean hit in before the pampered boy could spray the carbon dioxide on his flames. Unfortunately, luck seemed to once again overlook him as he saw Stronghold decide to just rip the top off when he couldn't figure out how to work the device.

_'Son of a bitch, that's cold!'_ was his only coherent thought as the gas blasted over his body. After he used his heat generation to keep his muscles from frezing he looked up to see Principal Powers giving Stronghold and himself a look that was impressively sarcastic.

_'Great, Mom'll be thrilled to get this news.'_

_ WLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWL_

Well, there ya go. Like it? YAY! tell me in a review! Got some isses with it? Let me know, maybe I can clear it up, unless it'll be cleared later. Think it 'sux'? Sorry I wasted your time, don't bother trying to waste mine.


End file.
